Aussie Outback Friends
Aussie Outback Friends is a spinoff series of Happy Tree Friends. The series is set in Australia and all the main characters are native Australian animals. The typical episode opens with the theme song, which is Australian music with the characters singing in the background, and then shows the characters who will appear in the episode. Songs suggested by fans to pay tribute to Aussie Outback Friends include this and more fittingly this. Characters The series has eleven main characters (thirteen individually), most of them being parodies of the HTF gang. Main Characters 'Joey' A yellow kangaroo/wallaby who is the leader of the gang. He is based on Cuddles. His favorite activities include hopping, boxing, and surfing. He has a crush on Kuddly and constantly tries to show her is love. 'Kuddly' A purple koala who is based on Giggles. She enjoys climbing, nature, and sniffing flowers. She may have a crush on Joey, but it has yet to be revealed. 'Hairy' A brown wombat who is friends with Joey. He is a lazy character who usually sleeps and eats. He sometimes tries to shave his excess hair. 'Platto' A blue platypus who is based on Lumpy, and partially the Mole. His appearance also makes him resemble Psyduck from Pokemon. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, in fact he is almost always confused. Because of this, he usually ends up killing other characters. 'Scratches ' A light blue bandicoot with a flea comb stuck to the fur on his head. He is constantly stuttering, shaking, twitching, and scratching himself because of fleas. He is based on Nutty and has a lazy eye just like him. He is also partially based on Flaky because his fur sometimes falls off like Flaky's dandruff. 'Prickles' A green echidna who is based on Sniffles. He isn't smart, but he likes to eat ants. Similarly like Sniffles, Prickles usually ends up being gruesomely killed by ants. His quills also sometimes lead to the deaths of other characters. 'Dingo and Pup' Dingo and Pup are, respectively, based on Pop and Cub. Dingo is the type of guy who wrestles with crocodiles and catches venomous snakes. Unfortunately, he has to deal with trying to get his son, Pup, out of these dangerous things, especially since he is the one who gets him into them in the first place. 'Tazzy' A tasmanian devil who is based on Flippy. He has an addiction to meat and a severe hatred of vegetables. Whenever someone gets hurt, or if he tastes vegetables, he flips out and eats anyone nearby. 'Glider' A sugar glider who is based on Splendid. He tries to save people, but is just as bad at doing it. He is very powerful, but loses energy from a low sugar intake. He gets more powerful when he eats sugary things like tree sap. He loves sugar and sweets a lot, therfore he can get so powerful that he causes dozens of deaths at a time. 'Stripes' A thylacine (tasmanian tiger) with a grey fedora. He is presumably the last of his species and must constantly avoid being tracked down by bounty hunters. He is mostly described as a gloomy and mysterious character and is rarely seen with the rest of the cast. He also sometimes tries to look for other survivors of his race. 'Sheila and Sheldon' Two teal twin possums who are based off Lifty and Shifty. They like to steal from other characters, and Shiela sometimes dates other characters to take their posessions. Shiela wears a grey flower on her head, while her brother Sheldon wears a fedora similar to Shifty's. 'Guzzle' A water-holding frog who seems to have a greedy behavior when it comes to water. He is a new main character introduced in Drought and About. Background characters Generic Outback Friends - Minor characters sometimes seen in episodes. They are mostly dark brown and resemble kangaroos or koalas. Some may have a supporting role with starring or featuring characters (such as the Shadowed Character in Photo Stop) Drop Bears - Koala-like killers who appeared in the Season 1 finale of AOF. They are based on Australian folklore. The Bunyip - A flesh-eating water monster who appeared in the episode Bunyip Alert. It is also based on Australian folklore. Aussie Ants - A colony of ants with long sharp mandibles (possibly being bulldog ants). They are frequently preyed on by Prickles, only to end up killing him afterward. They are probably the show's equivalents of the ant family. The Bear - A giant brown bear who appeared in the episode Going Bear-foot. It's appearance is ironic because bears don't live in Australia. Episodes The first season of AOF is finished while the second season is currently producing episodes. Season 1 Season 2 Category:spinoffs Category:Aussie Outback Friends